<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she is (the only) by rouilletree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712976">she is (the only)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouilletree/pseuds/rouilletree'>rouilletree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rouilletree's harry potter drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouilletree/pseuds/rouilletree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>she is the only one. she is his only one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin &amp; Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rouilletree's harry potter drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she is (the only)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only one to hold him in her arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when the moon mellows out and he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>can finally rest his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only one allowed to watch him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cry on the date of the battle of hogwarts and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wipe glistening tears away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only one allowed to touch his bright hair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>smooth it down, braid little lilacs into it and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kiss his fears away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only one who’s heard him sing when</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he thinks she is long asleep and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the lullabies of his mother haunt her dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only one that is his and only his </span>
</p><p>
  <span>because everything else he’s ever loved </span>
</p><p>
  <span>is already gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the picture perfect poster child in her family,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>exactly what her mother wants her to be and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a role model to little dominque and louis. but he knows that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only one he knows who can</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shine such a brilliant smile that says she’s </span>
</p><p>
  <span>completely fine, thanks for asking, while</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so utterly shattered inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only one he knows that shudders at his touch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and curls into him when she cries and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the quiet pain is one he understands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>inexplicably broken, so broken and bottling it all up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>does not help which she knows and he knows but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>knowing does not mean understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only one who understands him but he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>does not understand why so he pushes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>her away, even if it shatters him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only one who pulls him up from drowning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>on air and spiraling into survivor’s guilt and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>imposter syndrome but by the time teddy really, truly understands</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>victoire weasley and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>she is already gone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>